Two of Hearts
by DivineQueenYeiweh
Summary: Fenton x Phantom, some Dan x Danny. Danny falls in love with Phantom. Simple right? But not when Dan tries to take Danny away from Phantom. Rated for future lemon, lime, slash, violence etc.
1. Feelings

Human Danny: Danny

Ghost Danny: Phantom or his ghost.

Evil Danny: Dan

Pairings: Fenton x Phantom, some Dan x Danny. Rated for some lemon, lime, slash, language, violence on Dan's part, ect.

Chapter 1-Feelings:

It's been a while since Danny and his phantom had separated. His ghost was nice enough to stay with the young boy and not be evil. But ever since the separation, Danny began feeling all flustered and disoriented around his other side. His snow white hair and glowing green eyes seemed to be haunting him. But that wasn't the only ghost that was haunting him…

Dan Phantom had escaped from the Fenton Thermos without Clockwork even being aware of it. He waited until the day that Fenton and Phantom would separate, and the day finally came. Danny would be HIS! Dan watched as the two were sitting in the room playing a video game. Dan would wait until the right time to take his 14 year old human half in his arms and wisk him away into the night. But he would have to get rid of the ghost half…

"HA! I BEAT YOU AGAIN!"

Phantom sighed. That was the fourth time today. Danny danced around stupidly yelling:

"I won! I won!"

"Do you have to rub it in my face…"

Danny looked over to see that Phantom was feeling sad. For some reason it pained Danny to see his ghost in pain. He sat close to his ghost and stated:

"I'm sorry."

His ghost looked over to him and smiled. He stated:

"It's okay. I'm glad you're not afraid to be near me."

"Why would I be afraid to be near you…?"

"Well…you seem to be avoiding me lately. You…can't even look me in the eye most days. Have I…done anything to offend you…?"

"No! Of course not!"

It was true. Every time Danny would get flustered, his view would drop away from his ghost. What was this that he was feeling? His ghost spoke:

"Please don't reject me. I love you…"

Danny gasped. What? Did his ghost…just say…what he thought he said? Did he say…that he LOVED him? Danny's face turned bright red and his view dropped again. Danny could feel his ghost looking at him intently. Danny stated:

"I couldn't reject you…."

Danny looked at his ghost with the cutest puppy eyes. Phantom felt his heart melt in a instant, and love and compassion filled his heart. Danny explained:

"The reason why I've been acting this way…is…I think I feel the same way…"

Phantom gasped as Danny looked at him intently. There was such joy on the face of his ghost that moment. Danny felt happy too since his ghost was so overjoyed. Danny stated:

"I just have a funny way of showing people that I love them. But…could you…do me a favor?"

"Yes, anything for you…"

"Can you…kiss me? So I can make sure?"

His ghost smiled to himself. His ghost took Danny's face in his hand and planted a kiss on his lips. Then Danny entered heaven, and he know knew the inevitable truth. Love…

(Meanwhile…………..)

Dan watched outside of Danny's window and witnessed Phantom kissing Danny so passionately. Dan's hatred burned inside of him. How dare Phantom pollute Danny's wonderful lips with his mouth? How DARE he try to take Danny away from him? Dan spoke in a low menacing voice:

"You'll pay for this Phantom. I swear with everything I have that you will pay. Danny WILL be mine…"

(Back………………..)

Even though they broke away from this kiss, they were looking in each other's eyes intently. Danny stated:

"Now I know why I was feeling this way. I…love you…."

"I love you too…."

His ghost brought Danny's head to his chest and caressed Danny's slick black hair. His ghost felt love for his human half, and it was on his own. His ghost thought that nothing could ruin the moment for them. Danny asked:

"Have you…ever thought of dating?"

"Yes, but only if it's you."

"Wanna be my date then?"

His ghost let out a full rich laugh and brought Danny into the fullness of his arms. Danny, for the first time ever, even when his ghost was inside of him, felt complete. Danny also thought that nothing could ruin this wonderfully miraculous moment for them. Except for Dan Phantom that was….


	2. Confessions of Love

Chapter 2- Confessions of Love:

"_Where has he been for 20 minutes?"_

Phantom said that he had a surprise for Danny. But…did it take THAT long to prepare it? For 20 minutes Danny has been tortured by waiting for his new lover to return to him. His mind was tortured with thought of his ghost but had no ghost to hold. Finally, Phantom returned carrying a picnic basket. He stated:

"Sorry…I didn't know figuring out packing food took so long!"

Danny giggled. So that's what took his ghost so long! Phantom probably didn't know how to use normal appliances. Ah well, a picnic sounded like the best thing to do with his ghost right now. Danny forgave his ghost for the 20 minutes of torture and jumped into his arms. He felt so happy that his ghost wanted to do something romantic with him. Danny stated:

"Thank you…"

Phantom nodded in reply. He then said:

"Wanna join me for a flight so we can have a picnic? I know the perfect place…"

"Sure!"

Phantom took Danny's hand into his and Danny felt his feet lift the ground. Phantom held Danny in one hand, the basket in the other. Danny felt so free when he flew, but he felt more liberated that ever now that he was with his ghost. Danny closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet fresh air and it blew towards him. Phantom looked over at his hikari and smiled. The sunlight illuminated his other half just perfectly. Phantom felt his heart flutter.

But why….why then moments later did they find themselves on the ground. Danny moaned…he landed right on his ass, the pain jolting up his body. He shivered a bit and looked over to his ghost. His ghost seemed to have been hit by an ecto-plasmic blast and seemed a bit hurt. Danny gasped and exclaimed:

"NO!"

Danny heard a deep evil cackle and saw Dan Phantom floating up above him. Oh no…not his future evil self! How did he escape the Fenton Thermos? And better question…why didn't Clockwork know about it? It was Clockwork's responsibility to keep track of Dan. But Danny flared with anger. Dan hurt his ghost. The bastard….

Danny lost it and tried to attack Dan. But without any powers, Danny's attempt was beyond pathetic. Phantom had the powers now. But Phantom promised that if he would ever separate from Danny, he would never turn evil. He said that he had someone's love to keep him whole. Danny knew now that Phantom was referring to him.

Dan hovered over the frail 14 year old human Danny. He looked over at Phantom and cackled evilly, admiring his handy work. He then looked back over at Danny and said:

"You're mine now Danny. I am inevitable…"

Dan backed Danny hard against a nearby walk. Danny yelped in pain for the wall was not at all smooth. Dan laughed and then took his lips to Danny's. Phantom watched with utmost horror…and he stopped in his tracks. Anger seethed throughout Phantom. How dare this bastard touch his hikari…much less KISS him?

Phantom took in a breath and let out more powerful version of the ghost wail. Dan was then pushed deep into the grainy wall. Danny was then free to join his ghost. Danny spat and wiped off his mouth. Danny felt like puking…why did Dan do that? Was that an idea of a sick joke? Danny never felt more disgusted in his life. Phantom, though, had burning angry eyes. Phantom was going to tear Dan a new asshole for touching his love. How DARE he?

Phantom jumped and flew towards Dan. He took his fist and punched Dan through the hard concrete of the gritty wall. Dan cried out in pain, but Phantom didn't care. Phantom wanted revenge. Phantom hit Dan again and again, very inhuman like. But Phantom was a ghost now, relying on Danny's love to keep him pure. But Phantom didn't stop hitting Dan until he beat Dan within an inch of his afterlife. And even when Phantom didn't have any more strength to raise a fist, he still tried to break Dan into a pile of blood.

Danny took Phantom into his arms and held him as Phantom started to sob. It was strange…ever since they had separated from each other; Phantom had been Danny's protector. It was strange to see the roles reverse. Danny took the Fenton Thermos and sealed Dan inside for Phantom. Danny then took him and the basket and guided him to the park.

Danny held Phantom as they sat under the Sakura tree. Phantom let out all of his pent up anger with tears. Phantom was aware that Danny was holding him…and it felt so good. Danny knew a very good way to cheer Phantom up. Danny rummaged through the picnic basket and got out his favorite desert: chocolate covered strawberries. Danny then fed Phantom a strawberry. Phantom felt a whole lot better now that Danny was holding him…and feeding him his favorite desert.

His mind drifted to a forbidden thought. Phantom desired to share himself fully with his hikari…but it was far too soon. Phantom didn't want Danny to know that ghosts had hormones too…and his hormones were yearning for Danny…just as his heart used to. Now that Danny and Phantom were dating, the hole in Phantom's heart was filled.

But two pairs of eyes beheld the new couple. One pair was violet, the other, green. Danny had no clue that Tucker and Sam was in the park as well. It seemed like Sam had given up on Danny. But Phantom knew that she was just going out with Tucker to make Danny jealous. But image how jealous she would be when she saw them in this loving position…

The couple had gotten together so quickly that Danny didn't have time to tell Tuck and Sam. So, of course, when they ran to him for an explanation, Danny was without words. Yeah, it was pretty hard to explain why Phantom was lying in Danny's lap while Danny fed him strawberries. Danny said hastily:

"Uh…my ghost got hurt and I'm trying to cheer him up…"

That was the truth after all. Phantom felt like his heart got ripped out the moment that Dan's lips touched Danny's. But to Phantom's pleasure, Danny was also trying to gargle out the nasty taste with coca cola. Then again, Phantom technically did more damage to Dan. Tucker laughed and stated:

"Man…your ghost must be really depressed if you have to feed him his favorite desert."

Phantom stated, "I couldn't eat…"

But Sam seemed to know what was REALLY going on like she had X-ray vision. And her anger was even greater than Phantom's was. Unfortunately she didn't have ghost powers to back up her rage. Sam blurted out:

"Is that why you never went out with me? Because…you're GAY!"

Tucker looked surprised that Sam had said that. He countered:

"Whoa, calm down Sam. First off…Danny was just trying to help out his ghost. Second of all…you know how clueless Danny is…."

Danny asked, "But why would I go out with you? You're my friend!"

Sam yelled, "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, ALRIGHT!"

Sam realized what she said a little too late. She gasped and covered her mouth, her pale face turning bright red. Danny looked shocked to say the least. Phantom however was not as dense. Danny looked with compassion on Sam. No matter how long he starred into those violet eyes, he felt nothing like the tingly sensation of starring into the glowing green eyes of his ghost. His ghost pleaded:

"Hikari…"

Not only had Phantom never called Danny that out loud, but also he did it with the utmost expression of sorrow. Like he would lose Danny to Sam. Danny realized that's what he meant. Plus…it was almost like he could feel his ghost's sorrow and hopelessness. And Danny would rather see his ghost happy. He spoke:

"Sam…I love that you love me…and if you said that to me sooner…"

Sam asked, "So you DO love your ghost…"

"Yes…I do. I'm so sorry…but we…."

Sam bowed her head in shame and sorrow. Tucker gave him a weird look, but gave no sign that he disapproved. Danny asked:

"But…I don't want this to ruin our friendship."

Tucker stated, "Plus, you wouldn't ditch your best friend because he's gay…would you?"

Sam sighed, "No…"

Phantom commented, "Gay is such a strong word, I think. Why should gender matter in love?"

Tucker agreed, "Hey, man! It doesn't matter with me! I'm cool with it."

"I think Sam is hurt since she rather it be her than me…."

Sam gasped. Somehow Danny's ghost was very perceptive and hit the issue right on the nail. Sam looked at Phantom with tear filled eyes. She then stated:

"But I think that you two would be a better match. And…I'll still be here…for the both of you…"

"Thank you Sam. You really are a good friend."

Phantom took the words right out of Danny's mouth.

Thanks for the reviews. I didn't expect to be so many. I think the idea of Fenton x Phantom is still new to people and might turn people off because it is a bit narcissistic. However, you guys seem to really enjoy it. I am very grateful. There will be more juicy things in the future, but I want to develop the story before they start going all out. And there's also Dan as a factor to antagonize the two. Well, thanks again, and stay tuned for more!


End file.
